Selfish Embrace
by HybridVirus
Summary: Su lealtad no era cuestionable, su decisión tampoco, siempre había sido y siempre seria era una cruel pesadilla, de eso no había duda alguna, tomaba siempre lo que quería de cualquiera de los visitantes. Pero esto era distinto, esta necesidad de destruir, abrumar, remplazar, arrancar, corromper era algo completamente diferente a lo normal.


**Selfish Embrace  
By:** HybridVirus

**Disclaimer:** NiGHTS y todos sus respectivos personajes son pertenencia de Sega, yo solo soy una fan que escribe para fans, lo único que me pertenece son mis OC y no obtengo ningún bien monetario de esto, sin mas que agregar, adelante con la historia.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El suave eco de sus pasos retumbaba en los oídos de la joven, sus pasos mas lentos de lo normal, su respiración era entrecortada. Sus tambaleantes pies temblaban con cada paso que la acercaba a las aulas de medicina, la saliva en su boca le provocaba nauseas, igual que cada pequeño movimiento que se encontraba haciendo –¡Hola Serafina!– grito alegremente una sonriente pelinaranja –Hola…– murmuro casi inaudiblemente la joven, mientras dirigía una pequeña y forzada sonrisa a la chica –¿Cariño, te sientes bien?– murmuro la joven de irises verdes, mientras entrelazaba su mano en algunas hebras de cabello rosado y castaño claro, con extremo cuidado movió el cabello hacia un lado y coloco su mano contra la frente de la joven –No tienes fiebre… pero te ves mal– murmuro la chica mientras le ayudaba a llegar al salón –Deberías volver a casa– un suave no, fue lo único que escapo de los labios de la joven, mientras continuaban el camino a la aula.

La gentil luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana causaba un terrible escozor en sus ojos, el eco de las voces en el aula de clases retumbaba en sus oídos, los párpados de la joven pesaban, su mente se encontraba danzando entre la realidad y las sombras del mundo de los sueños. Su rostro se encontraba mas pálido de lo normal, los aromas entremezclados del ambiente solo empeoraban sus ganas de vomitar –Señorita Serafina– irises grises se posaron sobre el hombre que le exigía su atención –¿Se encuentra bien?– los labios de la joven se separaron, mientras asentía suavemente con la cabeza –S-s…– la voz de la pelicastaña se detuvo de la nada, sus ojos poniéndose en blanco y su cabeza desplomándose sobre la mesa del pupitre donde se encontraba sentada, lo único que podía escuchar era el insistente eco de su nombre.

…...

Un intenso escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, mientras miraba en todas direcciones _"¿D-donde estoy?"_ irises grises se deslizaron por la inmensa nada que la rodeaba, sus ojos intentando posarse en algún objeto, persona o algo, pero lo único que sus ojos podían vislumbrar era la inmensa obscuridad que cubría el lugar –¿H-hola?– el eco de sus pasos era ensordecedor y podía sentir que con cada paso que daba, algo se movía a sus espaldas –Por favor…– murmuro en una queda voz, que retumbaba como un sonoro eco contra sus oídos –¿Hay, alguien aquí?– grito nuevamente mientras continuaba caminando sin ninguna dirección aparente.

'Shhh' 'Fshh' irises grises se abrieron en sorpresa, sus pasos deteniéndose por completo; su respiración volviéndose insonora para sus oídos, incluso su corazón parecía haberse detenido _"¿Qué… fue eso?"_ la pelicastaña se mantuvo de pie en el mismo lugar, sus oídos intentando encontrar nuevamente el extraño sonido. Con lentos pasos la joven retomo su camino, sus ojos nunca manteniéndose fijos mas de unos cuantos segundos, tenia esa extraña sensación de que había algo en las sombras… algo que estaba esperando el momento justo para aparecer. 'Fshh' "Shhf" rápidamente la joven se dio la vuelta, sus ojos fijos en las sombras que habían estado en su espalda –¡Sal de ahí!– grito en lo que ella esperaba, fuera una voz con valentía. 'Fshh' 'Shhf'

–Hehehe– con los ojos completamente abiertos de la sorpresa, la joven se giro sobre su eje, dándole la espalda al extraño sonido que había escuchado antes; sus ojos vislumbrando un pequeño 'punto' blanco en la lejanía, el suave eco de esa extraña risa llego a sus oídos, pero esta vez podía distinguir que venia de la misma dirección que el objeto blanco _"¡Hay alguien mas aquí!"_ con el corazón saltándole a la garganta, pero mil veces mas liviano que antes; la joven empezó a correr en la dirección del eco, sus oídos notando el casi imperceptible siseo que parecía provenir de detrás de ella. _"¡Por favor, no quiero estar aquí!"_ 'Fshhhhha' un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, al notar como el extraño sonido a sus espaldas aumentaba de intensidad y cada vez parecía estar mas cerca.

Suavemente el rostro de la chica se giro sobre su hombro, su corazón acelerándose a mil por hora al ver la amorfa silueta que se arrastraba en el suelo para intentar alcanzarla –¡N-no!– sus temblorosos labios dejaron salir un pequeño lamento, que rápidamente se convirtió en un sonoro grito al ver como esa 'cosa' se arrastraba con mas ahínco –¡Basta, déjame en paz!– grito con una temblorosa voz la humana, mientras retornaba su rostro hacia el frente, sus ojos abriéndose desmesuradamente al ver el extraño manto blanco que parecía bailar frente a ella –Hehehe– la sonora risa retumbaba entre la nada, mientras los irises grises se dirigían nuevamente a su persecutor –Corres y corres, porque si te alcanza solo te hará que llores~– chillo en un tono alegre el manto, mientras danzaba alrededor de la humana y de la extraña criatura.

–Me pregunto…– el suave y juguetón eco, de la incorpórea voz retumbaba en sus oídos –¿A cual de nosotros temes mas?– murmuro la voz mientras una extraña sonrisa se dibujaba en la inexistente criatura que usaba el manto –Me han dicho, que tengo una hermosa sonrisa~– lentamente la sonrisa se fue abriendo, el suave sonido de algo siendo rasgado llego a sus oídos, sus ojos se abrieron en un gesto horrorizado al ver como la flotante sonrisa se desgarraba por completo –No tienes porque temerme…– lo que parecía ser sangre escurriendo por toda ella y algunos retazos de carne se mantenían guindando suavemente en el aire, como si se tratasen de ropa en un tendedero, pero al mismo tiempo dándoles la apariencia de aserrados dientes –¡Dame tu Ideya!– grito con una inhumana y tenebrosa voz la criatura, mientras acercaba su 'sonrisa' hacia la joven.

–¡AHHHHHHHHHH!– sus cansados ojos se abrieron de golpe, su cuerpo se encontraba sudando en frio, al mismo tiempo que su respiración se mantenía exaltada al punto de la locura; con extrema lentitud la joven llevo sus temblorosas manos hacia su rostro _"¿Qué…fue…eso?" _nunca antes, había tenido una pesadilla… así. El suave sonido de pasos saco a la pelicastaña de su ensoñación, sus ojos posándose en la mujer vestida de blanco, quien llevaba un pequeño vaso en las manos –Calma…– irises grises se mantuvieron fijos sobre el vaso que le era ofrecido –Tomate esto– agrego la enfermera al mismo tiempo que colocaba dos pequeñas pastillas en una de sus manos. Sin respuesta alguna aparente, la joven llevo el medicamento a sus labios –Tranquila, te llevaran a casa– el agua resbalando por su garganta le ayudaba a sentirse mejor, pero no parecía ayudar a desaparecer ese nudo, que le había quedado en la garganta.

…...

El sonoro e insistente eco del claxon que retumbaba insistentemente, hizo que los ojos de la joven se encontraran, con la misma pelinaranja de la mañana –¿Estas segura de que no quieres compañía?– con un suave movimiento de la cabeza, la exhausta chica giro la perilla, sus llaves fueron abandonadas sin cuidado alguno, siendo colocadas sobre la mesita a un lado de la puerta, sus pies moviéndose lentamente en la dirección de la habitación, su acelerada respiración relajándose levemente, mientras que sus manos se tomaban su tiempo en despojarla de la bata blanca que la marcaba como un estudiante de medicina –Te ves exhausta– resonó el eco de la masculina voz a sus espaldas –Lo único que hace esa tal escuela, es arrancarte la vida– agrego la voz con un tono de molestia –Estoy bien…– murmuro la de cabellera bicolor, que con lentos pasos se fue adentrando en la habitación –Si tu estas bien, entonces yo seguramente soy un sueño– el tono de fastidio en la voz arranco una leve sonrisa de los cansados labios de la joven –Entonces eso es lo que eres... – murmuro la pelicastaña justo para que sus piernas colapsaran, llevándola en dirección hacia el suelo.

Una marea de vértigo se apodero de la joven, mientras miraba fijamente los dedos amarillos que le tenían sujeta y evitando que se estampara contra el suelo –Te lo dije– retumbo la voz con un sonoro gruñido, el mundo se encontraba girando para la joven de irises grises, mientras la pesadilla la dejaba caer contra la cama –Gracias…Rea…– irises grises se posaron sobre el arlequín de las pesadillas, sus obscuros labios fruncidos y un gesto de fastidio se encontraba en su rostro, sus ojos despidiendo una calma glacial hacia la chica –Los humanos son… tan absurdos– murmuro la varonil voz del arlequín, mientras se acercaba a la cama –Agradecen hasta los mas ridículos gestos– agrego mientras flotaba a los pies de dicho objeto, sus irises azules entrecerrándose en un gesto que aunque calmado denotaba molestia –Tienes que dormir– al escuchar las palabras del chico, el extraño sentimiento de quedarse sin voz le invadió la mente, sus ojos fijos en los amarillos dedos que se extendían en su dirección –N-no…¡Espera!– chillo a duras penas, mientras su respiración se agitaba, sus ojos repentinamente sintiéndose pesados –Ahora…duerme–

Suavemente los dedos del arlequín se deslizaron sobre la frente de la joven, moviéndose con extremo cuidado, tenia que estar seguro que estaba dormida –Tu…– sus manos deslizaron gentilmente, los mechones de cabello que cubrían el rostro de la ojigris –Causas demasiados problemas…Serafina– murmuro para si misma la pesadilla, una de sus garras se deslizo suavemente sobre los pálidos párpados, para después alejarse por completo de la joven –Demasiados…– con un suave 'click' la habitación se vio descubierta de la caricia de la luz, la silueta del arlequín perdiéndose entre las sombras

.…...

Pálidos párpados se abrieron de golpe, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba en la cama, sus aterrados ojos deslizándose rápidamente sobre la habitación, su garganta secándose gracias a la exaltada respiración que intentaba llenar sus pulmones, suavemente una de las manos de la joven se dirigió a su pecho, un entrecortado murmullo escapo de los pálidos labios, mientras una de sus manos se aferraba a su pecho, mientras la gemela de esta se dedicaba a masajear su frente _"Solo fue…"_ irises grises se dirigieron hacia la ventana, las luces de la acera alumbraban tenuemente las blancas cortinas _"…Una pesadilla"_ lentamente la respiración de la ojigris se calmo, sus ojos siguiendo el tenue resplandor que provenía de los destellos amarillos, que relucían entre las sombras –Ya despertaste– el suave eco de la masculina voz llego a sus oídos, obligándola a mirar las sombras de la habitación.

Una entrecortada exhalación escapo de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que se encontraba con el par de ojos azules que pertenecían al arlequín, siempre le había parecido curioso, el como estos eran enmarcados por esas marcas negras –Te vez adormilada– comento en un tono seco el chico, mientras 'caminaba' en el aire –Rea…– murmuro la temblorosa voz, mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en los de la pesadilla –¿Aun tienes sueño?– las palabras escaparon como un suave murmullo, mientras el arlequín de las pesadillas le miraba desde el pie de la cama, con un suave suspiro la joven acomodo su cabello, intentando evitar que le cubriera la vista de la pesadilla de piel gris-azulada –Yo…– el sonoro eco de su palpitante corazón retumbaba en sus oídos, sus ojos fijos en la molesta mirada del ojiazul, el mensaje en sus irises era mas que notorio 'No me mientas'

Los irises grises de la joven se posaron sobre las sabanas que le cubrían las piernas, sus ojos ardían con la promesa de lagrimas, pero igual sus temblorosos labios fueron separados para murmurar quedamente la respuesta que Reala quería –Si, un poco– sus manos temblaban ante la idea de volver a dormir, pero estaba consiente de su estado, podía sentir el sueño acechándola, estaba cansada y las ojeras que había visto al volver a casa, eran una notoria prueba de ello –¿Quieres que te ponga a dormir de nuevo?– suavemente los mismos dedos que la habían enviado al mundo de los 'sueños' se acercaban lentamente a su frente, con un rápido movimiento las pálidas manos de la bicolora se aferraron a la mano del arlequín –Yo…por favor– murmuro con una temblorosa voz, para después recostar su frente contra el dorso de la azulada mano.

–Acaso, ¿Tienes miedo?– resonó la varonil voz con un tono divertido, mientras una de sus alargadas garras se deslizaba contra la pálida frente de la humana –¿Temes a las pesadillas?– el suave cosquilleo en su mano fue provocado por una leve negación de la joven, su cabello acariciándole la piel de la mano; con un sonoro resoplido del dueño de los irises azules, la joven se encontró siendo recostada por los mismos dedos que la habían hecho dormir, con un ligero parpadeo la pesadilla desapareció de su vista. Al mismo tiempo que una extraña presión se hacia presente en la cama, con un ligero movimiento la misma azulada mano, atrajo la cabeza de la joven hacia su cuerpo –Te encontrare– fue el suave murmullo que llego a oídos de la joven, su rostro alzándose para ver los ojos enmarcados por esas extrañas marcas negras –Si lo que quieres, es compañía– con un suave movimiento los dedos del chico se deslizaron por el cabello de la joven, entrelazándose en este y usando el mismo para acercar el rostro a su pecho –Solo, camina entre la agonía de tus pesadillas– los ojos de la joven se encontraban entrecerrados, el suave y rítmico eco de 'thump' que parecía provenir del pecho del arlequín encargándose de arrullarla –Y si todo se sale de control– gentilmente la nariz de la criatura se deslizo contra su frente, en una ligera e imperceptible caricia –Grita mi nombre…– los pálidos parpados de la joven se abrieron levemente, sus adormilados ojos fijos en el rostro de la pesadilla con la que se encontraba acurrucada –Te prometo, que no importa que tan mal se vean las cosas– durante unos segundos, Reala no era quien estaba murmurando esas cosas, sus Irises azules se veían huecos y rodeados de sombras negras, haciéndolos ver enormes, desorbitados, amenazantes y tenebrosos, los labios que ya conocía no estaban en su lugar, en vez de estos había una enorme boca, que parecía haber sido creada por un animal salvaje, como si hubiera intentado arrancar la carne de su quijada –Estaré ahí– Lentamente los ojos de la joven se cerraron y nuevamente sin darse cuenta, se encontró presa de sus sueños.

.…...

"_Ni siquiera eh tenido que ponerte a dormir" _Honestamente… no podía explicar esto, sabia que era una visitante… lo cual ya era algo… poco usual; después de todo una cosa eran niños y adolecentes, nunca había visto un visitante 'adulto'. Gentilmente los dedos del arlequín se deslizaron sobre la sien de la humana; Sabia que su deber era robar Ideya; el era leal a su amo, eso nunca cambiaría… pero había algo diferente… era difícil de explicar… quería ser el, quien le arrancara cada una de las Ideyas que tuviera en su poder… un suave gruñido escapo de los negros labios, mientras sus dedos continuaban moviéndose. No permitiría que otra pesadilla se las llevara… quería cambiar, destruir, profanar esos sueños que mantenía cercanos a su corazón, demolerlos desde los cimientos, volverlos pesadillas… un lugar en el que solo el, pudiera tener entrada –Reala…– irises azules se entrecerraron al ver el gesto de malestar en el rostro de la pelicastaña. Era absurdo quizás, el querer absorber todo de un simple humano; Pero…también era absurdo el ver a un humano, aceptar el toque de una pesadilla tan… abiertamente _"¿Es esto… lo que llaman confianza?"_

_**~Owari~**_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-HybridVirus-**

¡Yo! ¿Como están lectores? Espero que bien, pues andaba dándome una vuelta por aquí, no puedo creer que la sección de NiGHTS este tan abandonada, así que espero que este Oneshot sea de su agrado y que pueda hacerle justicia o injusticia a Don Reala. Fue algo un tanto complicado, el decidir que posición quería para Reala, es decir quería que fuera aun su seco ser, pero que experimentara una que otra cosa nueva. Al final no creo que saliera mal, puedo imaginarme a la pesadilla intentando consumir algo de un modo egoísta. Pero igual deseando que permanezca en su toque. Se podría decir que es un caso de percepción; para el seria quizás su forma de demostrar su '¿afecto?' al cambiar algo y para nosotros la idea de que intenta destruir algo por completo.

Para la pesadilla, decidí que usaría la mas común que hay. Si, exactamente la mayoría de la gente ah tenido el sueño de ser perseguido en algún momento de su vida, las pesadillas suelen ser desencadenadas por factores tanto externos como internos, como serian el estrés, situaciones problemáticas, dudas e indecisiones, etc.

Si, ese manto danzarín es el adorado Jackle, siempre me ah parecido que es quizás el mas escabroso de las pesadillas, así que le di su pequeño cameo. El hecho de que el 'monstruo' no tenga una forma definida quiere decir que Serafina no esta segura de a que tiene miedo, además de que la idea en general es que mientras algo no se encuentre bien definido, puede ser cualquier cosa, incluso lo que uno menos se espera.

Ahora en cuanto a Serafina, estuve dándole nombres de ángeles a algunos personajes en un fic de TLoZ y culpo eso como lo que me impuso a mi elección de nombre, me gustaba mas 'Seraphina' pero decidí dejarlo como 'Serafina' en momentos le llamo bicolora por el hecho de que tiene algunas luces en el cabello de color rosa, en este caos el cansancio tiene que ver con el poco tiempo que duerme, eh visto a los estudiantes de medicina desvanecerse mientras estoy en la universidad.

Bueno, creo que esos son todos los puntos para cubrir, espero que el oneshot fuera de su agrado, si no fuera mucha molestia ¿Podría molestarlos con un Review? :3

**"Formemos parte de la línea de reviews, cuando leamos un fanfic con un personaje que nos gusta y no es muy común ver, de un fandom olvidado o de una historia que nos guste; dejemos un review, porque esa persona escribe para nosotros y que mejor forma de inspirarla y darle combustible para seguir"**


End file.
